Digimon: A New Wind Blows
by XOtaku89
Summary: What is you get a strange email from the digiworld. And you and your older sister become Digidestins? This fic follows the path of actionadventure, murder, mysteries, and some stuff like hentai. Please Readreview! O


*Author's Note* Well hey everyone! Thanks for reading this. I'm not sure if  
this will be any good.. I mean its been a while since I started writing again.*thinks back then* Eeeesh! *shudders* Well it was along time ago and i've improved on my skills alot. Mabey this won't be good at first, but i'm hoping it will be later on. This is kinda a re-make of this other fiction I  
did on another account. This will be so much better.. I hope XD well anyway! Thanks for giving your time. PLEASE READ/REVIEW! Its very helpful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Digimon: A New Wind Blows ~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: The Next Generation  
"Okay! Digivolve!" ... "Veemon Armor Digivolve! To! Flamdramon, Fire of  
courage!"........  
  
"Wow! So cool, so cool!!" said a young boy, jumping up in down infront of his TV. "You've seen this a million times.. and you're still not tired of it.." sighed a girl as she walked in the room. "Come on! I'm the world's biggest Digimon fan!" cried the boy. "I LOVE everything Digimon, I could never get tired of it!" both of them stared at each other. "Yeah, whatever.. I don't care I guess.. you're so immature" said the girl. She started walking out of the room. "Why you! You just don't know what your missing.. Digimon rules!" the boy was use to his sister being such a pain. She was a year older then him and always bossing him around. "Sheeeesh.." sighed the boy. He continued to watch Digimon. "Next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!" The show finanlly ended and the young boy walked up into his "Digimon Shrine", his room.  
  
This boy was 12 years old. He loved Digimon so much. It was like his life. His name was Sosuke (soh-suu-kay). His older sister used to like Digimon, but she was tired of it. She says alot of times she lost her "spark" for it. Her name was Satomi. They did fight alot, but they were close. Alot of times they would even be nice to each other. Alot of times as well Satomi doesn't mean to be mean to him, more just like protecting him and trying to help him be a better person. They live in Kyoto, Japan. In a small house. Ever since their mother died from some mysterious attack 5 years ago, they live with their Dad. He supports them very well and loves both of them. He would do anything for them. As small as their family might be they look out for each other. Since their Dad is working alot he usauly has to leave them on buisness trips and such. They stay at home... Alone..  
  
~~~~ Suddenly they heard a knocking on the door.. And they knew who it was. They both come out of their rooms running toward the living room door. "Konnichiwa, Dad!" said both of them as he walked in. They had huge grins on their faces. "Well i'm finally home!, how is everybody?" smiled their Dad. "Just fine!". They all walked into the kitchen. "Well I decided I'm going to make dinner tonight." said the Dad. "Okay, Great!" both of them were happy. Their Dad fixed sushi and served some Ramen. "Okay, time to eat." he called. Finally after a few minutes everyone was at the table and they started eating. They all started talking about the day and school ect, ect. "Well kids.. I have have some news..." said the dad in a serious voice. "It seems my work wants me to go on another buisness trip." Sosuke and Satomi were sad. They hated it when he had to leave. "I'm probably going to go to America." said the dad. "America? Why America?" question Sosuke. He was really suprised. "Well I have to go over there to do some licensing for Anime. Mostly Miyazaki films." replied dad. "Oh, thats pretty cool.." he wanted to go, but he knew he couldn't. "Well how long will it take?" asked Satomi. "About a month..." sighed the dad. Sosuke and Satomi had a sad look on their faces. "Well anyway I need to start packing. I leave tommorow at noon." said the dad. "Okaaaaaay." sighed Sosuke. ~~~  
  
They started packing and he was ready to leave. It was about 12:00 AM and they had to go to bed. Satomi went to her room.. She seemed sad. Sosuke was barely awake.. He was about to go bed when he remembered he had to check his email. He booted up his laptop and connected to the internet. "Okay... let's see who sent me mail" he said sleepily.. he yawned... and fell asleep until the page loaded. "You got mail." said a voice. He instently woke up. "Hmmmm let's see... we got one from hmmm... Sano!" he perked up. Sano was his best freind. Both were digifreaks and grew up together. He clicked on the email and started to read..  
  
"Huh? What is this?" he was shocked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To be continued:  
  
*author's comment* Sorry that was short. I'll make the next chapters longer. Please Read/review. You gotta read what happens next =^.~= Nyaa! 


End file.
